Captain Selene Potter
by sierra1one
Summary: I have written this story a few years ago so it might contain a few spelling mistakes. I plan to continue this story sometime in the future. Perhaps future HP/Teyla Fem!Harry


After the battle of Hogwarts was over Selene was left to wander the grounds of Hogwarts. Voldemort was dead and the magical community was finally free from this evil. Selene didn`t know where here feed were carrying her but she didn`t care in the moment. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. " _Why does it feel different? I have killed so many people what is with this kill different? Ok he was my mortal enemy for most of my life but why does it feel like I have lost my reason to life? Nobody from my SAS squad died, so that`s one thing at least but so many others have."_ Selene was lost in thoughts until she noticed that she wasn`t in a part of Hogwarts she ever knew of. The whole structure and everything was different. The walls were not made of stone anymore they were made from some kind of metal. After a few more minutes of exploring she came to a cavern. In it there were a few strange things. A few crystalline structures that had some kind of light in them. Also a few strange looking things which purpose was not known to Selene. In the walls were some kind of script Selene had never seen before and in the middle of the room was some kind of chair were she set down without thinking. Without warning the chair reclined and the platform on which the chair stood lit up blue. After a few minutes of looking if something would activate she began to feel the beginning of a full blown migraine. After she stood up she packed five of what she thought were fancy lamps in her bottomless hip pouch she left the cave and headed back to the great hall. Right before she arrived at the stairs that lead to the great hall her radio cracked. "Flight Lieutenant Potter please report to great hall ASAP." She heard and began to jog up the stairs until she stood in front of her CO.

"Flight Lieutenant Potter reporting like ordered." Selene barked when she saluted to the Colonel.

"At ease Potter our ride will be here in a few minutes so say good-bye and get your gear. Dismissed." The Colonel ordered.

Five minutes later Selene had said her good-byes when the Blackhawk landed near Hagrid's hut.

After everyone was strapped in the helicopter took of flying them straight to London for Mission debrief.

"Potter you are ordered to report to Buckingham Palace at 0700 tomorrow morning. Dismissed." After that everybody left the room and headed for the showers.

The next morning Selene put on her Uniform and began to prepare her various Medals and Decorations. Selene had already an impressive amount of Medals and Decorations from her time above and in the near-east. She had already one Victorian Cross as well as a Medal of Honor. Two Conspicuous Gallantry Cross and an UN Service Medal and that were only the most important ones. Her status as Lady Potter was not known to the RAF but to the Queen. Her whole plague was four Ribbons sideways and six down meaning she had 20 Ribbons.

When she arrived at the Palace she was already expected by a guard that led her to a waiting room.

In the next six hours she had a tea talk with the Queen and was awarded with her second Victorian Cross by the Prime Minister.

After the tea-talk was finished the Queen stood up and walked behind her desk pulling out her file and opening it.

"Selene I want to give you a top-secret mission that only the Prime Minister knows about. The thing is we don`t know if you will have a way back from where you will be send when you accept the mission. Please sign this before I continue to explain this." The Queen said.

A few minutes later Selene had signed the Non-Disclosure contract when the Queen continued explaining about Stargate.

"You will be given an American rang but only for formality. None of them know exactly who I send so make an entrance. The only person who knows is the President of the US and me. You will be given one copy of your records and you will give them only to General Jack O'Neill at the SGC."

Two days later Selene sat in an USAF car driving down the tunnel to what the public thought was NORAD. The person who got out of the car was far stranger than anything even the veteran guards have ever seen. Out of the car stepped a woman with blood red hair, pale skin and blood red lips. The woman was wearing RAF uniform with a shitload of medals. On her back a McMillan TAC-338A sniper rifle and a G-36 on the other side of her backpack. "Name and ID please ma'am!" "Flight Lieutenant Selene Potter, British Royal Air Force!" Selene said opening her ID wallet showing it to the guard. After that Selene had to step in front of an Iris scanner and a palm scanner. "Ok ma'am you can go." The guard said after everything was checked. 20 minutes later Selene was standing in the Conference Room of the SGC waiting for the General. Her pack lay beside her with her two weapons still strapped to her backpack. A few minutes later two person stepped in the room. "Flight Lieutenant Potter welcome to SGC, first time?" "Yes, sir, Doctor" Selene acknowledged Doctor Weir with a nod. "It was planned that I would have been here a year ago but I had to fly a mission in Africa." "Ah yes you were supposed to get on SG-1 but we got Jonas so there was no real need." "General the British government has no problem with my deployment here and my Lady the Queen wanted you to have this." With that Selene gave General O`Neill the file about herself. "Why did your Queen send you Lieutenant Potter?" Doctor Weir asked. "Because my ATA-gen easily dwarves that of Major Sheppard but until now I had no chance to get my hands on any ancient tech." Selene told the Doctor. "Flight Lieutenant Potter I was given permission by the President to give you the rank of Captain for the duration of the mission." The cornel said and pinned the new badges on my uniform. In the next few days Selene had filled several bottomless hip pouches with everything she could possibly need while on Atlantis. On pouch was filled with clothes and the fancy lamp things from Hogwarts. A second one was filled with all kind of knifes swords and training equipment. The largest one served as Selene`s weapon cabinet filled with all kind of weapons. For every weapon Selene had with her she had at least 50,000 rounds. Most of them were sniper rifles or Assault Rifles. All her weapons aside from her handguns had a caliber of at least 5.56 NATO. In the moment Selene was dressed in her own attire standing beside Dc. Weir. Selene was in her usual camouflage uniform with her _`Dragon skin`_ Type 3 body armor her short swords strapped to the vest and a backpack resting on her bag. Strapped to the side of her backpack hand a silenced McMillan TAC-338A. And in her hands she held a G36 with Holographic sights and a front grip. "Jack what is so special with this Flight Lieutenant that we want her on this trip so badly. As far as I know she has nothing other than her ATA-gen strength." Doctor Weir asked the General. "You have never seen her whole file have you?" Jack asked back and went in his office. "What should be in her file? She is 25 years old joined the RAF at the age of 15. There should not be much she has done already?" Elizabeth asked Jack. "Well she has two Victorian Cross and a Medal of Honor. The Medal of Honor when she jumped on a grenade with her backpack protecting the back from the blast, saved her whole team while she had pieces of the grenade in her leg and carried one wounded soldier back to the base 4.5 km away that was 2 years ago. She was awarded the Medal of Honor and the Victorian Cross for that because she saved both British and our own soldiers. The other Victorian Cross was given her by the Queen aside from this the rest is so classified that I can't read it." Selene was standing in front of the Stargate waiting for the gate to dial and checking her belongings if she had everything. "Ladies and Gentleman, we are going to dial the gate in a few minutes please be sure if you really want to come. If not this is your last opportunity to back out." Doctor Weir waited a few moments to see if anyone wanted out. "Walter please begin dialing the gate." "It was not my choice that you are here Captain Potter." The Military Leader said to Selene. "If I got what I wanted you would still be at home drinking from your mothers tits." "My mother is dead Cornel and I do not care what you want or think. You are just another Marine Cornel thinking you Devil Dogs are the best there are. Well let me tell you something you are not. When you do half as much as I have done since I joined the RAF or the SAS then it could give you a little respect." With that Selene positioned beside Elizabeth with whom she had built a strong friendship in the last two days she was on base. In her hands Selene held a P-90 while the rest of her things were either in the bottomless bags she used, in her backpack and her G-36 and McMillan TAC-338A strapped to the sides of her backpack. "Selene you with me. We will go first together with the Cornel!" Just when they set foot in front of the ramp the Stargate lit up. After the MALP was sent through and the sensors read Oxygen and a structure on the other side. Selene was ready to fire at moment's notice when she stepped through the Stargate. She secured the room as fast as possible never losing Elizabeth from her view. After almost38 minutes the gate shut down and all personal was accounted for. They had used the full 38 minutes to bring everything they could possibly need through the gate. A few minutes before Elizabeth had been called by Cornel Sumner to show her something and she had left Selene to help organize the chaos left behind when they stepped through the gate. "Selene please come to the control room." She heard over her radio from Doctor Weir. "Ma'am why have you called me?" Selene asked when she stepped beside Elizabeth. "In the moment we are several hundred meters under the sea and we are losing energy fast. We have searched the database after a gate address where we could evacuate to when we need. I want you and Major Sheppard to accompany the Cornel and his team." Elizabeth told her. "Yes ma'am, I will get my Tac-338A and G-36 and meet you here again." With that she walked out of site and returned a few minutes later with her sniper hanging across her back and her G-36 firmly in her grasp. On her thigh in a holster rested a 1911 Colt. For every weapon she had four extra clips and on her head rested night-goggles. When the team was ready standing on the stairs beside the Stargate Elizabeth stepped on the balcony at the control room. "Good luck, and come home! When the planet is good we will wait for your signal to evacuate. Let's hope you don't run into too much trouble. Chuck dial the gate." Doctor Weir ordered one of the technicians sitting by the consoles after she finished her speech. When they arrived at the planet it was night time and the 20 Marines and two USAF officers swarmed out securing the immediate surroundings. After the gate was secured all got into one straight line advancing from the gate forward. After 15 minutes the right side suddenly stopped and two little children ran out of the woods chasing them in a little distance was their father. Selene had long changed to her sniper rifle searching for a suitable spot to lie down. She had watched the surroundings of the Stargate for a few hours when she got orders from the Cornel to come back to the camp. "Captain we encountered these natives. The two kids were playing and ran directly in front of Major Sheppard. Shortly afterward the father of one of the boys followed behind them. I want you to do the talking because I think they take better to armed woman than to armed Marines!" The Cornel said. A few minutes later Selene walked beside the father. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Selene. We are from a planet far away and don`t know much of what happens around here." Selene introduced herself. "My name is Halling, I will bring you to Teyla she is our leader." Halling introduced himself. "What is that mask that you are wearing? I have never seen anything like this." Selene asked the little boy walking beside Halling. "If you have never encountered the Wraith on your planet return there. Never come pack here." Halling said. "That is not possible. When we came here we knew our way back to our home planet would be a difficult one." "We arrived, please come in and meet Teyla I'm sure she will be happy to see you." When they were in front of the tent Halling called. "This is Halling. I bring people from far away." "Come in." A female voice answered from the inside. After they stepped inside Halling said to Teyla. "These man are traders from far away." "My name is Cornel Sumner. These are Lieutenant Ford, Major Sheppard and Captain Potter." He introduced everyone. "We have only a limited amount of goods –" He was interrupted by Teyla. "We don`t trade with strangers." Cornel Sumner just wanted to say something when Major Sheppard said: "Well than let's get to know each other so that we can trade together." "At the morning of each day we drink a strong tea to be ready for the new day." She looked at Major Sheppard. "Please would you like to join us?" "I would love a strong cup of tea. And now you know a new thing about me." Sheppard said smiling at Sumner. "We are becoming best friends." With that everybody but the Major Sheppard left the tent. Since stepping inside the tent the sun had risen over the horizon. In the distance you could see an old city. "Cornel across the lake is an old city in ruins you could see it only after the sun had risen. The natives don't want us exploring the city fearing the enemy will return if we enter the city." Sargent Bates reported when Cornel Sumner stepped beside him. "The city of our ancestors is not safe." A native said standing beside them. "Do not worry about us we know how to defend ourselves." Cornel Sumner only responded. "If you enter the city of the ancestors the Wraith will come a kill us all." The same native said. "What are these Wraith we have never heard of something like that?" "If you never encountered the Wraith than go back from where you came and hope that they will never find your planet." Teyla said. "I'm sorry but that is not possible. We would possibly need a save heaven for a while." Sheppard said. "My people believed for a long time if we enter the city of our ancestors the wraith will come back. But we never tested our believes, the fear of the Wraith too great." Without a word Sumner left the tent. And walked next to Sargent Bates. "In the old city could possibly be a ZPM and these natives think they are just fancy lamps. Well I don't care what they think. Major Sheppard stay here find out more. Lieutenant Ford go back to the Gate and report do the dear Doctor we will bring answers in a few hours. Captain Potter do whatever you want." The Cornel ordered and stalked away. Two hours later Selene was scouting the forest when she heard a low whining noise coming from the direction of the gate becoming louder by the second. Suddenly she saw a dart like aircraft flying overhead heading for the camp with a second and a third following. "Cornel Sumner, this is Selene, some aircrafts came just through the gate and heading for the camp. ETA 5 minutes." Selene said in her radio. Suddenly a blue energy bolt slammed into the tree beside her. Reacting on instinct Selene jumped to the side drawing her 1911 Colt from her thigh-holster shooting a whole magazine in the thing holding some strange weapon. The body slowly dropped backwards hitting the ground like a sack potatoes. Looking at the humanoid creature Selene tried the find a weak point. On their whole body there was no point that could cause death with one shot, aside from the head, that was visible to the eye. The gate was still active, hindering them from dialing Atlantis to request back up. Selene was 500 meters away from the gate on a little hill having perfect sight of the gate. Taking her McMillan TAC-338A laying down on the ground aiming on the ground fighters near the gate. _Distance 500 - Wind 12 km/h left - Breath in - Breath out - fire._ In the distance the first attacker fell to one of Selene's shots. Not knowing how their comrade died the rest of the attackers crouched down low wildly looking around searching for the shooter. A second after the first one fell the second one followed and after the next second the next fell. After the first five were down Selene had to reload wasting precious seconds in that the enemy spotted her sending out a team to hunt her and bring her back to them. Seeing four of the eight attackers leave in her direction Selene got up and made her way 200 meters to the left climbing up a tree targeting the clearing in which she lay just minutes ago. Slowly Selene saw the attackers approach the clearing. Resetting the rifle to the correct setting she aimed at the nearest one letting the bullet impact straight in his head and after that in the heart of the one behind him. When Selene got down from her tree something hit her in the back of her head tacking her down instantly. Meanwhile having not encountered the ground forces the rest of the Marines were trying to shoot down the aircrafts having not much successes using the P-90's. Cornel Sumner, a few of the Marines and a few natives were already beamed aboard of the aircrafts when they finally managed to shoot down one of the aircrafts which had no of their own in it. The other two were allowed to fly through the gate but not before one of the Marines got a look at the DHD. After everything was silent again Major Sheppard ordered to gather every survivor and come with them to the gate planning to take them to Atlantis. When Selene woke up she didn't know where she was. She was strapped to a metal table. She didn't know how long she had been lying on the table when one of their attackers came in the room and picked up some kind of syringe injecting the contents in her circulation. Without warning the world around her became fuzzy and she blacked out again. With Major Sheppard "John what's going on we were just getting ready to evacuate. Who are all these people?" Doctor Weir asked after she saw them stumbling through the gate. "We were attacked on the planet. These are the rest of the people not captured by the attackers." Suddenly the city started to shake heavily and everybody dropped to the ground. "I'm going to dial the gate." One of the technicians called. "No wait." Weir ordered. "She's right." McKay called. "We are moving." Sheppard added and just moments later light fell through the windows bathing the room in sunlight. When the lights of the city came back to live Sheppard, Weir and a few soldiers moved to a window looking out. "I wished for one day looks like we got a whole lot more." Weir said with a smile. After a lot of time wasted with searching for the right gate address where the Wraith brought their people and a discussion between Sheppard and Weir whether John should be allowed to search after their man with him getting permission to start a rescue mission. John started to assemble the Marines coming with him to rescue their people. They finally gathered in the control room. "Dial the gate." Weir ordered. "Prepare a MALP to send through the gate." When the MALP was through the gate the technician spoke up. "We're getting a signal. There is no atmosphere." "I can't see anything on the camera. Please swing it around." After a little time they could finally see something. "It's in space." Sheppard said wondering what the gate did in Space. "No Major it's in orbit around a planet and there goes our MALP." Doctor McKay corrected John. "Shut it down." Elizabeth ordered. "I'm sorry John." The room fell silent until McKay began snipping his fingers. "Follow me Major." He said and began walking to the stair leading above the control room. When they arrived on the level above they stepped in a room filled with ships that fit through the gate. When they stepped into one the light came instantly one when Sheppard sat down in the pilot's seat. Doctor Weir was just stepping in the makeshift infirmary when she was called over by Carson Beckett their Leader of their Medical team. "What have we got Doctor Beckett?" Elizabeth asked looking at the arm Sheppard brought with him. "In these cells all normal enzymes are missing, meaning they will be extremely hard to kill and won't die because of old age." The doctor explained a few other things when McKay suddenly came in asking Weir to follow him. When they stepped in the ship bay Doctor Weir looked around. "What is that noise?" McKay also looked around. "I don't know, he was here just a few moments ago." Suddenly a flying ship materialized in front of them. "You wanted to have a tactical advantage? Here you have one." Sheppard said grinning from the inside. A few minutes later the Marines were in the back of the Jumper and Sheppard was getting ready. Slowly the Jumper flew down a short tunnel where a hatch in the floor open and the jumper descended in the gate-room. "Lieutenant dial the gate." Sheppard ordered Fort. "Yes sir." When the gate had stabilized itself and Weir had whished them good luck the Jumper shot forward through the gate and into the Orbit around the planet where their man were held prisoner. "How are we going to find our people when we are on the ground?" Lieutenant Ford asked Sheppard when they were descending to the planet below. When Sheppard thought about that a hatch beside Sheppard opened showing a device looking like a PDA. Meanwhile with Selene Selene was still strapped to the table having lost all sense of time wondering for how long she had been there. After some time a door suddenly opened letting in the first female alien she had ever seen. "What are you? What have you done to me? Where are the rest of my people?" Selene asked not expecting a response. "We are the Wraith. You have been injected Wraith DNA, because you have so much off the DNA of our old enemy's. And when you will be broke and listening to my every command you shall be our greatest weapon. For the rest of your people don't worry about them soon they are all going to die." The Wraith said leaving the room after looking at a screen. Letting in another Wraith. The Wraith picked up some strange device sitting it down on Selene's forehead. Hitting a few buttons on the device on her forehead and a computer connected to it he left the room and closed the door. Suddenly her head began to hurt and the pain grew steadily until Selene could not take it anymore and began to scream. After a few minutes of the pain she began to black out slowly loosing conscious. When she woke again she felt the pain in her head immediately and a sticky feeling on the left side of her face. Suddenly the door opened and a man in black with a P-90 in his hands came in. He slowly moved towards her looking out for all kind of traps. When he found none he stepped besides her opening the cuffs on her wrists and ankles. Selene sat up slowly trying to maintain a clear head and not to fall over. After a few minutes she finally managed to stand up and put on her gear which had been given to her by the Marine. "Ma'am we have to find the Cornel he gave me this." He gave her the PDA looking thing. "He said it is a life sign detector and you could operate it, ma'am." Without a second word Selene looked at the life-sign- detector and walked out of the door. After ten minutes without encountering a single life form they finally came across the rest of their captured man making their way to the puddle-jumper. After another ten minutes they finally arrived at the Jumper being welcomed by a few guards. Selene stumbled to the pilots chair shutting the rear hatch taking off in the direction of the complex where they came from. After a few minutes she saw a lone black clad person running away from the complex. Directing the Jumper to fly over Sheppard she said in her radio. "Major Sheppard this is Captain Potter I'm flying right over you. I'm am going to lower down in front of you just keep running." "Roger." Sheppard called back and kept on running. Selene opened the rear hatch and lowered the jumper down in the patch of the Major, causing him to run directly inside. When the Major was inside Selene shut the rear hatch and flew the jumper straight up in the orbit of the planet to the Stargate. "Captain let me take the control of the jumper you are in no condition to fly this thing." Sheppard said seeing blood flow down Selene's face from a cut going down from her temple to the corner of her mouth. "No sir. I'm going to bring us home." Selene said swaying dangerously in her seat. Without anyone touching the dialing pad of the jumper it suddenly began to dial Atlantis when the Gate came into view. "Captain there are two fighters near the gate!" Lieutenant Fort said from behind her. Without answering Selene thought about shooting them both down and the Jumper reacted sending two drone weapons destroying the two enemy crafts. "You're going on too fast." The Major yelled beside her but Selene didn't listen to him. The Jumper was only hundred meters away from the gate when Selene suddenly fell forward and crashed right on the control pad. Sheppard tried to react but it was too late. The Jumper raced at the gate with speeds far too high to stop when they would pass the gate. "Sir with these speeds we will crash in the stairs at the control room." Ford cried bracing himself for the impact no doubt coming any second. When they past the event horizon of the gate everyone prepared for impact but it never came. After Sheppard opened his eyes he saw that they were just in front of the stairs in Atlantis's gate room. Without losing a second he called "Medical team in jumper bay" and directed the Jumper back in the position he got it from. When he opened the rear hatch Beckett and his team came in looking for the emergency. Seeing Selene in the front he immediately walked over to her and called after a stretcher. After a few moments Selene was brought down to the infirmary and Carson followed them a few second later after making sure the rest of the team was alright. Two weeks ago Selene and the rest of the captured soldiers and Athosians were rescued. Aside from Selene everyone was out of the infirmary. Since Selene had flown them back to the gate she hadn't woken up again and no one had any idea why she didn't wake up. Finally Selene slowly began to open her eyes. She had no idea where she was the last thing she remembered was sitting down in the jumper and picking up John. Slowly she looked around seeing nobody in the room she tried standing up only to fall back when her arms couldn't hold her weight. After a few tries she finally regained her strength and stood up safely. Walking out of the room she came across Doctor Beckett. "Good morning Doctor, or whatever time it is, for how long was I unconscious?" Selene asked when she sat down near the Doctor. "What are you doing out of bed. Go back in your room and lie down again." Beckett said. When she was in her bed again Beckett informed her about a few things. "You were out for two weeks. We made a few shocking discoveries Captain." "Please call me Selene. And let me guess you found Wraith DNA in me, didn't you?" "Yes, how do you know?" "When I was on their base I was chained to a table. And then the Wraith Queen came in and began telling me what she was going to do to me. Let me tell you like these bad guys back on earth. They have to tell you what they are going to do to you." Selene said chuckling. "Well she said she wanted to make a weapon out of me. With my ATA-Gen combined with the Wraith DNA she injected me I was going to be her new super weapon. After that she put a knife in some kind of liquid and cut with it down my face. Then she said something about information transfer and laid some kind of device on my forehead. I think it downloaded knowledge in my mind. I know how to fly one of their hives and I know how to use their technology. When it downloaded it hurt so much I blacked out. I don't know when but after some time a Marine came in my room free me from my bindings and gave me my gear. We made it back to the others. We went back to the Jumper and I picked up Major Sheppard when he came out of the hive. After that I only know that I piloted the ship to the gate then everything is black." Selene told him. Just as Selene finished her story Elizabeth and John came through the door. "Good morning sleeping beauty. How are we today?" Sheppard joked when he saw her sitting on the bed. "Fine, thank you sir." Selene answered. "Doctor Beckett can I leave?" "Please call me Carson, love. And yes you can leave physically everything is fine and you are fit for active duty." He said smiling and handed her a pack of clothes. After chancing in her clothes Selene followed Sheppard and Weir. "Can you tell me what happened while I was out?" She asked them. "Well we encountered a being from Subspace while we were searching the city, a nano-virus was released, we made an enemy from a military society and we searched for an alpha site. So far unsuccessful." Major Sheppard narrated. "On one planet we thought we traveled back to earth but the beings on the planet only let us think that to protect themselves. We had a few encounters with the Wraith because of a Subspace tracker activated on Athos when I touched it. Oh and we found a planet with a working ZPM but we had to leave it there because it powered an EMP field that protected the inhabitants of this planet. That was it so far." Doctor Weir continued. "Captain Potter I wanted to ask you if you could teach a few of the Athosians long distance shooting because a few have asked to join the SG teams." Sheppard addressed her. "Please Major call me Selene. I don't have the Captain for long and it is still a little bit unfamiliar for me. The same for you Doctor." Selene asked smiling. "Only if you do the same for us." Elizabeth said smiling back. "Well I'm going to fly to the mainland together with Teyla. See you Elizabeth, Selene." Sheppard said taking a turn to the Jumper bay. "Selene I have a Marine show you your things and bring you to your quarters. Come tomorrow morning to my office and I can tell you to what team you will go. Ok." Elizabeth said to Selene. "Ok see you tomorrow Elizabeth." Selene said going with the Marine to collect her things and to her quarter's two decks below. When they arrived at Selene's quarters she thanked the Sargent and went inside. After unpacking her weapons and arranging those on the wall Selene began to unpack the rest of her things beginning with the munition for her various weapons. Feeling a bit tired Selene went to bed. Selene was sleeping for an hour when her radio came to life. "Selene please come to the control room." The voice of Elizabeth Weir asked her. Being already dressed Selene put on her body armor and swinging her sniper on her back Selene walked to the control room. "What can I do for you Elizabeth?" Selene asked coming to stop in front of Doctor Weir. "A huge storm comes at Atlantis and we have to evacuate the settlement on the mainland. I need you to fly a Jumper. The rest of the pilots are already on the mainland but they have no room left. I need you to fly there and pick up a few hunters that are still missing. The rest of the expedition will evacuate to another planet until the storm has passed Atlantis." "Ok hopefully they will be all at the rendezvous point when the storm hits the settlement." Selene said walking upstairs and setting down in the Jumper. Before she could lift of somebody knocked at the rear hatch. Letting it down Selene saw Teyla coming in. "I will come with you." Teyla said sitting down in the chair beside her. When they arrived at the settlement the storm was not jet at its full power but the hunters were also not at the meeting point. "Selene this is Sheppard everyone has already left. Rodney, Elizabeth and I are the last come back when you have the hunters. Sheppard out." Half an hour later the hunters still didn't arrive and Teyla began to worry. Turning around Selene began to scan for life signs in their vicinity. "There they are. Arriving in a few minutes." Selene said having spotted their life-signs. "Selene this is Sheppard the city is invaded by the Genii come back as fast as you can they have Elizabeth and Rodney as hostages and have already killed two of our man. I'm trying to disconnect the last grounding-station but one of Colya's man damaged it come back here as fast as possible and be on channel two. Sheppard out." "Understood Major. Potter out." Turning to Teyla Selene asked "Who the hell is Colya?" "He is the leader of the Genii currently on Atlantis." Teyla answered. A few minutes later the three hunters arrived. After everyone was strapped in Selene flew the jumper through the storm back to Atlantis. Thinking about a second Jumper-bay the HUD came to life showing a second landing bay below the main tower under the water. "Major Sheppard there is a second landing bay for the Jumpers but you have to pump the water out. The control room should be on the base of the main tower." "Understood making my way there now." A few minutes later the water in the bay lowered and finally it was gone so they could step outside. "It's good to see you Captain, Teyla." Sheppard said. Turning to the hunters he said. "I need you to stay here and don't make noise." "Ok, what's the plan?" Teyla asked. "The good thing is they don't know that you are here and I intend to keep it that way. Sadly we don't have any suppressors so they will know when we kill one of their people. We are going to split up. I am going to take out the Naquadah generators and you are going to hunt down the Genii not in the control room." Sheppard said. Smiling Selene said. "Well you don't have any suppressors. I have some together with the rest of my weapons. They are looked up un my room." Sheppard looked at her like she was crazy. "What weapons? All weapons in Atlantis are in the weapon chamber and I saw your pack there is no way you had weapons in there." "I will explain later fact is I have weapons in my room which are silenced mainly only snipers but a few assault rifles and a few handguns." Selene said taking out her suppressed 1911 Colt. "Ok than get these weapons and hunt Genii." After running up to her room Selene and Teyla closed the doors. "Here put this on." Selene said handing her one of her armored vests. "These should be able to stop the bullets of the Genii." Taking a HK416 from the wall handing it to Teyla Selene began to explain how to load and make her ready to fire. For herself she took the G-36. Opening her bedside table Selene took out the suppressor for the HK416 and a six extra clips. Screwing the suppressor on her own weapon Selene loaded and set it down on her bed. Taking two Browning Hi-Power and screwing the silencers on, she handed one to Teyla and put the other one in the holster on the front of her body armor. "Ok, we need a life sign reader and the nearest one is in the jumper-bay so let's go there first. After that we are going to hunt down the Genii." Selene said. Swinging her sniper over her shoulder and taking her now silenced G-36 Selene and Teyla left the room and went to the jumper-bay with Selene taking the front while Teyla watched their back. When they were just a few meters away from the room where the jumpers were two Genii soldiers stepped through the door. Without hesitation Selene dropped to her knees firing two precise shots in the heads of their attackers. Both taking one body they dragged the dead man in the jumper-bay and hide them. Selene went into a jumper and took one of the life sign readers and handed it Teyla. "Sheppard this is Potter. We're in the jumper bay and I have an idea. You know the hatch above the gate room has a hole in the middle. I have my sniper here and I could shoot a few of them before I would have to move again." "Do it Selene, they think I'm alone they won't know what hit them. But wait I'm at the generator feeding energy to the main tower when I shut it off begin to shoot. Sheppard out." A few seconds later the radio cracked again. Selene was in position having targeted her first victim. Tapping her radio two times signaling that she was ready Sheppard answered. "I'm at the generator ready to switch it off. On my mark. 3….2…1….MARK." And the light went off. Without warning the first Genii soldier in the room below here went down when a .338 Lapua Magnum round impacted where his heart was followed by six other people before Selene had to reload. Having not seen nor heard how a few of their man went down Selene had enough time to reload and aim for the next one before the safety generator went online. Slowly the lights came back on but Selene continued to fire without hesitation. When they finally noticed that fourteen of their man dropped dead Selene and Teyla had already left the sniping position and headed for the next position. "Sheppard I have fourteen confirmed kills." Selene relayed to Sheppard when suddenly the gate came to life. "Go back to the hatch. Genii are coming through the gate. I have activated the gate-shield but at least 30 or more have made it through the gate. Sheppard out." "Sheppard we are at the hatch I'm going to let a Flash-Bang drop on them and then Teyla and I are going to shoot them all." Selene said looking at Teyla for confirmation. "Ok do that. I have to go back to the generator feeding grounding-station three or Colya will kill Elizabeth." Sheppard said. "Teyla I want you to go to the generator for the grounding station it's an ambush and Sheppard has nobody to box him out." Selene said to Teyla. With a nod Teyla began running away heading to the Generator as fast as possible. Getting ready above the hatch Selene put a new clip in her weapon. Taking a flash-bang from her belt. Selene pulled the shaft and waited a few second before letting it drop through the hole. When the grenade was at the level of the eyes it exploded blinding everyone. Before they could do anything one after another began to drop dead until nobody was left in the room. The gate room was cleared of enemies. Meanwhile Sheppard had just wanted to turn on the energy for the grounding station when two of the Genii ordered him to stop. "Turn around slowly." The Genii ordered John. When John slowly turned around he saw Teyla coming from behind them. "You turn around." John said after looking at Teyla. Without a second warning Teyla shot them both and they dropped dead. After some time Rodney managed to repair the grounding station and they were on their way back to the control room. "Selene, Rodney has managed to save himself and Elizabeth but they are on their way back to the control room. Teyla was attacked by a Genii and told us to leave." A few minutes later McKay Elizabeth and a Genii stepped in the control room. With Elizabeth at gun point. "Sheppard Colya, Elizabeth and McKay are back in the control room but I can't risk shooting Colya because he has Elizabeth at gun point. The only way I could kill him without bringing Elizabeth in danger would be to cut his spinal cord but I can't hit him from my position." "What happened here?" Colya asked when they stepped in the control room. Everywhere lay dead bodies a few without head and the rest with only one bullet hole. "McKay run the subroutine you talked about earlier and activate the shield when it's ready." Colya ordered. Putting his gun to Weir's head. "It's over Colya all your man are dead." Sheppard called when he entered the balcony next to the conference room. "I have still no solution." Selene said in her radio. Pushing Elizabeth over in front of the DHD Colya ordered her to dial the home world of the Genii. After the gate dialed Colya pushed Elizabeth as a human shield in front of him. The more he walked in direction of the gate the better Selene could aim for his spinal cord. "Elizabeth stay still." Sheppard said aiming for Colya but before he could pull the trigger Colya suddenly fell limb and back through the gate. A few moments later Selene appeared at the staircase leading up in the control room the muzzle of her sniper still smoking. After a few moments Teyla and another woman came in the room and fell to the ground. Having finally enough energy the shield rose to cover the city just before a huge wave would have crushed Atlantis under her. "I see you have made a new friend Teyla." Sheppard said seeing Sora. "Yes, I think so too." Teyla said smiling. "Welcome to Atlantis, Sora but I am afraid I can't let you stay in the city. If Teyla's people would be willing you could stay with them." Weir said smiling. A few hours later the storm had lessened and the members of the expedition could return in the city. The grounding stations were already back to normal except for the one damaged by the Genii soldier. A few days later the military contingent of the city was gathered in one of the meeting rooms. "Ok people the next missions are going to be the planet where we know are ZPM. We are going to search and recover them." Somebody in the crowed called "How do these ZPM's look like? You can't search after something you don't know how it looks like." Turning around Doctor McKay called a picture to the screen showing a crystalline structure. "These are ZPM's. The brighter they are the more energy they have. And please they are no fancy lamps." After the meeting was over Selene held Rodney, Elizabeth and John back. "I want to be honest with you. I was in possession of a few ZPM's without knowing it." Selene said smiling sheepishly. "And again I have brought your backs to your room and have neither seen ZPM's nor your weapons that nobody knew about." Sheppard said looking a little bit pissed. "Ok I can explain that. Back on earth in almost every country there is a hidden society. Sadly these societies are stuck in the dark ages thinking everyone without their powers is inferior to them. These hidden societies can do magic and no I do not talk about pulling a rabbit from a hat. No I talk about true magic. Magic like changing the shape from a tea-cup to a pin cushion, like reading and manipulating the mind of somebody else with mere words and a hand motion. This kind of magic." Selene stayed silent letting the facts of what she had just told them sink. "So you want to tell me you are one of them? Magic is impossible." Rodney said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "No it is possible. You are standing on a floating city in another galaxy and you want to tell me that magic is impossible? Let me tell you something just a 25 years ago there was a civil war back in England. It ended on Halloween 1981. The last victims of the first civil war were my parents. They died at the hands of the leader of the dark side the Dark Lord Voldemort. After he killed my mother in front of my eyes he turned on me and cast the same curse he cast on my parents, the killing curse. Nobody ever survived that curse until me. When he fired that curse at me it rebounded and hit him. His soul was ripped from his body but he could not die. He made things called Horcrux that is a part of your soul locked away in an object. Until the second part of the soul hadn`t been destroyed you couldn't kill him. He was brought back to life when I was 14 years old. At this time I didn't know why it had always been me having to fight of the evil wizard. He used my blood to resurrect himself because he needed the blood of his enemy. A year later our ministry still didn't belief he was back because they feared him too much. Together with a few of my friends we broke into the Ministry searching after my godfather. I think you all heard of him. His name is Serious Black." The few people in the room gasped. "He was not guilty of what they thought he did. They put him in prison without a trail. So we were searching after him because I had a vision that he was there and was tortured by the enemy. When we came to the place where he should have been, he wasn't there. Instead there was a prophecy concerning me and the Dark Lord. It said one of us had to kill the other because neither could die while the other one lived. This evening I lost everything." Slowly tears were rolling down Selene's cheeks. "I lost the last bit of family I had. Serious was hit with a spell and fell to his death. I chased the woman who killed my last family and finally I got her just before she could get away. But then my Headmaster appeared, the leader of the light side. Just moments later I was possessed by the Dark Lord when I expelled him from my mind he took my magic with him." Selene fell silent wiping the tears from her cheek. "I was unconscious for a week and after that I learned that most of my friends abandoned me because I had lost my magic. I was kicked out from the boarding school I went to because no one without magic could stay there. And I didn't even wanted to stay anymore. I didn't know what to do with myself. My old headmaster got me into normal schooling system but I had to catch up on five years of material. I stayed away from persons wanted to talk to nobody and didn't talk only when I had to. After I finished school I joined the Air Force and finished classes with the highest grade ever achieved. After that I went to Special Forces and spent the next three or four years hunting Taliban and Al-Qaeda. I have more than 500 confirmed kills most on high level targets. In the middle of my fourth year in the mountains of Pakistan I was called back to England by the Queen. Voldemort had gathered his troops near my old school where he planned to kill the last resistance. When I arrived back in England I was immediately brought to my old school and helped to defend it with a few other soldiers. In the end the bastard died but the price was too high 90% of the defenders were dead and the ones alive where traumatized. The community was rebuild but to what price. No one of my friends is alive. So when the Queen asked me if wanted to leaf for a new galaxy with no knowledge if I would ever come back. I jumped at the chance. The last thing I did was to freeze my accounts in the wizarding world by a few bottomless bags a lot of ammunition and everything I would need to survive if I was on a planet with no way back home. I wandered on last time the place that was closest to a home I ever had. I came to a cave with a few fancy lamps sitting on some kind of stone pods. In the back of the cave what I now know were Puddle Jumper. I took the fancy lamps packed them in one of my bottomless bags and went to my house took my things and stepped on the first plane to Colorado Springs." Selene said ending her story with a sad smile.

The room stayed silent for a long time.

Suddenly two arms snaked around her from behind a she was drawn into a hug by Teyla. "Where did you live before you went to the magic school?"

Selene smiled sadly. "I lived with my last living relatives. My Uncle, my Aunt and my Cousin. They hated me and my very existence. My aunt the sister of my mother was jealous that she could do no magic and she became to hate everything that had to do with magic. For the first 11 years of my live I lived in a couport under the stairs only getting enough food to keep me alive. I had to do most of the chores like cleaning cooking weeding the lawn and so on and if I didn't' finish in time before my Uncle came from work I was punished. Doctor Beckett told you about the scars I have on my back, did he not? They were my punishment." Selene fell silent again. Teyla just hugged her tighter not letting go of Selene. For ten long minutes the room stayed silent.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say we will never abandon you. Whatever happens you can always count on us that we will be there to help you." Elizabeth said standing up taking Selene in a hug.

After everyone confirmed what Elizabeth said they stepped out of the conference room.

"Go to bed Selene. Today and tomorrow you have no duty so sleep in I will make sure nobody will interrupt your free time." Elizabeth ordered her.

"Thank you." Selene said smiling sadly.

Elizabeth, John and Rodney walked to the control room.

"Make sure nobody will interrupt her sleep. Look her door and shut off the doorbell. She needs her sleep after that." Elizabeth ordered Rodney who went to task after nodding his understanding.

Going in her office Elizabeth closed the door after John stepped inside.

"We can't let anybody know what she told us today. It would bring war to earth." Elizabeth said looking at John. "I'm going to send your team to an old outpost of the ancients. I will set Rodney on the task to find a destroyed one in the database. There you will find one ZPM. Unofficially you will find all ZPM's Selene has. But we will tell no one that we found more than one. The IOA will try to confiscate the ZPM's and the Jumpers from earth and we can't let that happen." Elizabeth rested her head on her hands after she sat down behind her desk.

"When we have the ZPM's we won't establish contact with earth, because the IOA will try and take control of Atlantis." Sheppard said sitting down on the other side of the desk. "We will establish contact with earth when we need their help or when one of the ships come to find us."

"This is a mess. We can't let anyone know about the existence of wizards. Much will try to prolong their life with bad means. As far as Selene told us only the heads odd the countries know about the wizarding world. And I think it should stay that way. Let's talk about the rest in two days together with Selene." Weir concluded the meeting. "Good might, John." Elizabeth said when John left her office.

When Selene reached her room she was dead on her feet. She changed out of her clothes and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was dead to the world.

Selene woke up in a room completely white with nothing in it. After a few minutes two persons suddenly materialized in front of her. Aside from the eyes the woman looked exactly like her and the man had the same eyes as Selene and was holding hands with the woman. It needed a few seconds until Selene realized that she had seen these two people somewhere before. Selene had seen them the first time at the end of her first year after Hagrid just gave her the photo album with the pictures of her parents.

"M…M…Mummy, D..Da..Daddy?" Selene asked stuttering tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Selene." The two persons said like one, having tears in their eyes too.

Without a second hesitation Selene rushed at her parents running in their arms plowing them almost over. In the last second Mother and Father gathered her in a hug. For a few minutes nobody said anything until Selene looked up from her position in her parent's arms.

"Where are we? How can you be here?" Selene asked.

"Honey we are in your subconscious. In the moment you are asleep. To tell you the truth we did not die 24 years ago. When Voldemort hit us with the curse a being from another plane of existence came to us, asking if we wanted to ascend to their plane of existence. When they told us the reason why they asked we couldn't decline. We always watched over you but couldn't interfere with anything that happened." Lilly told her daughter.

"Now that we are allowed to talk to you, I can finally tell you how proud we are of the things you have done. Even with everything that happened to you, you became the best person that was possible in your situation and you can't imagine how proud your mother and I are." James aid taking Selene in his arms.

"I love you too, Mummy, Daddy." Selene said snuggling deeper in his arms.

"The beings that saved us told us their plans. We don't have much more time but when you are on earth again you have to go to our family vault at Gringotts. There you will find our Grimoire. Read it you will find a few useful things." James told Selene. "Now we have time for one last question."

Selene thought for a moment. "What happened to my magic, when I expelled Voldemort for my mind in my fifth year?"

Lilly smiled sadly at her daughter. "When you expelled him from your mind you destroyed his Horcrux that he placed unknowingly in your scar when he tried to kill you. Trying to save himself the Horcrux latched on your magic and ripped it away with him. When you lost your magic that day it made space for a new power but we had to block it because you were not ready to handle the power behind it and it would have done more bad than good. When you lost your magic it made place for the power to control energy and matter. Meaning you can change the form and make up of every object. A side effect from that is also that you can change your own shape but not that of another human being. And also now that you have Wraith DNA you can change your form to that of a Wraith. And you will be a Wraith Queen because every female Wraith is a Queen." Lilly told her of her powers. "Now you have to wake up. It is almost morning of the second day and you have slept for more than 24 hours."

After one last hug Lilly and James Potter began to fade from Selene's subconscious until they were gone. Closing her eyes Selene felt her soft pillow under her head indication that she was in her bed.

After a few minutes just lying in her bed Selene finally stood up and walked to her shower. 10 minutes later after she stepped out of the shower Selene made her way up to the control room to meet Doctor Weir.

"Good morning Selene." Elizabeth said smiling from behind her desk. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if there is anything you have to do for me?" Selene asked.

"Ah yes, I have two things for you. The first is we have found the control chair of Atlantis and I wanted to ask you if you could sit down in it. I want to know how strong your ATA-gen is. The second thing comes from Teyla she has asked if someone could teach her long distance marksmanship and you are the best on Atlantis to do this." Elizabeth told her. "The control chair can wait, so if you want you can search for Teyla and begin to teach her how to snipe." She said smiling.

Thanking Elizabeth Selene left the office and headed in the directing of the mess hall where most of the population of the city was in this moment. After getting something to eat Selene looked around and saw Major Sheppard Rodney and Teyla sitting at a table and eating breakfast.

"Good morning, can I sit with you?" Selene asked after walking over to their table.

"Yes please sit down. How are this fine morning?" Teyla asked after offering her a place to sit.

"I'm good after sleeping until one hour ago I finally feel up to task again." Selene answered smiling. "Well that and it I finally had a long talk with my parents." Selene's smile was so bright it light up the whole room.

Not understanding Teyla asked. "How can you talk to them? Didn't you tell us yesterday they died 24 years ago?"

"Yes, but I have to explain it to all of you at once." Selene was still smiling brightly. "Teyla I heard you wanted to learn long distance marksmanship." Selene said turning to Teyla.

"Yes after what I saw you do at the Genii invasion I wanted to learn it. Even if it was not long distance I still want to know it." Teyla said smiling.

"When you have time find me and we find you a sniper that fits for you."

"Now little Captain tell us from what distance was your longest confirmed kill shoot?" Sheppard asked.

After a little bit of thinking Selene snipped her fingers. "Four years ago. Mountains in Iraq. A three man team was walking up a mountain to one of their hideouts. They were carrying a few RPG's and two M249 from killed American soldiers. I was 2795 meters away on another mountain. The longest confirmed hit with this type of round was 2815 meters by an Australian special forces team." The jaws of McKay and Sheppard hit the ground.

"2795 meters are you serious?" Sheppard asked.

"When we get back to earth I can show you the video feed I had with the HQ there you can see everything. You are lucky this is one of the only missions I am allowed to show you." Selene was still smiling.

"Will I be able to do that?" Teyla asked.

"Yes I think so. But when you try to shoot someone while you are more than 2000 meters away, you have to take in a lot of things. For example you have calculate the direction and the strength of the wind, how far you bullet will drop because of the gravity, the humidity. I can teach you all of that but it will still be difficult to hit."

The next day Sheppard, Teyla, Rodney and Selene had their fake mission to find the ZPM's. After looking around the planet for more than three hours Sheppard finally said that it was enough and they could return home. Selene and Teyla had used the time with Teyla learning the basics of long distance marksmanship. When the time was over they had noticed that Teyla was a natural.

Hopping around like a little girl on Christmas Selene squealed. "When we are back on earth we are going shopping for Ghillie suits." Selene griped Teyla in a hug. "And I'm gonna asked General O'Neill if he can get us in the sniper school for the Marines." Sheppard and Rodney stared at Selene in horror. "You want to do what." They shouted together. "You want to go to the Marine sniper school. Drag Teyla there too. And on top of that you already have your sniper badge and Teyla could out do all of them." Sheppard asked. "If you're saying it like that." Selene said tipping her finger to her chin. "Yes I want to do just that. It's gonna be fun. I would ask you too but I couldn't do that to the poor Marines. They would be scared for life. Poor Marines having to see how their CO would be ignored by a fly-boy." Selene said giggling. Sheppard just shook his head and walked back to the jumper. Back on Atlantis Selene was still as happy and skipped out of the jumper in direction of the conference room. Falling beside Teyla Sheppard said. "You fell something for her, don't you?" It was more a statement than a question but Teyla still answered anyway. "Yes I do. Even if I have known her just for a few weeks it feels like I have known her far longer. Now what exactly is this sniper school Selene was talking about?" "Ah yes, the sniper school Selene was talking about is the one of the Marines. I know for a fact that it is the toughest sniper school in the whole world but if you finish it you are one of the best. As far as I know Selene did sniper school in Britain with the SAS. I think she wants to do it because she wants to know if it's really that hard like everyone tells. Well let's follow her before she drives Elizabeth crazy."

With that Teyla and John walked out of the Jumper-bay down to the conference room.

"Now was your mission successful?" Weir asked when everyone was gathered around the conference table.

"Yes it was successful we have recovered a ZPM and Selene had already begun to plan her next holiday." John reported.

"Why would she plan her next holiday, John?"

"Well she got the idea it would be a good time to test Teyla's shooting skills so she set up different targets with chancing distance." Grabbing something from the inside of his tac-vest he handed Elizabeth ten round targets. "On the top of each target stays the distance it was away from Teyla's position. As you can see in every target is a hole in the middle and she had to find the targets first."

"That's impressive." Elizabeth said looking at the paper circles. Every single one having a hole in the middle.

"Yeah well Selene planned to take a vacation in Camp Pendleton and do sniper school together with Teyla." After John finished there was silence in the room until Elizabeth began to laugh.

"Well I don't have a problem with that. I planned to dial earth after I have a talk with Selene. And I planned to send Selene, Teyla and all other second in commands with them." Tapping her radio Elizabeth said. "Selene could you and Teyla please join us in the conference room?"

After a few minutes Selene stepped inside her hair still damp from the shower she just took.

"Thank you that you could come so fast. Now that we have a ZPM I plan to send a few people back to earth for a status report. I wanted to ask you, if you would want to go too?"

"Yes, I would like to go but I have to gather a few other things so I have to go back to England. If I could I would like to take Teyla with me we have to buy a few things while we are on earth." Selene said grinning.

The next hour the talked about the specifics of the stay on earth. But when they finished Weir turned on Selene.

"What has you got in such a good mood?" She asked smiling at the younger girl.

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to tell you. I had a talk with my parents after the Genii debacle when you send me to bed. They told me a few things." Selene said with a dreamy look.

"I thought your parents are dead?" Elizabeth asked in a soft voice.

"Well yeah, they are dead, but they ascended to a higher plane of existence or something like that. They told me what happened to my powers and that I had to get a few things from my family vault." Selene said with a smile on her face.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened to your magic?" Elizabeth asked softly.

A small sad look flickered across her face but it vanished as fast as it came. "When I expelled Voldemort from my mind, I also expelled his Horcrux. Trying to save itself the Horcrux took all my magic. But with my magic gone it made space for another power. Fearing that I could not control these new powers my parents blocked them."

"They told me I could control Matter and Energy but I don't know how. The last thing my parents told me is to get the family Grimoire. It will help us fight the Wraith. Also because of the Wraith DNA I can change into a Wraith." Selene said the last part with caution.

Smiling at Selene Elizabeth said "You are still you even with the bit of Wraith DNA in you."

Over the next few days every last bit of information was gathered and copied on a few hard drives. The People going back to earth were getting ready and packing their things for the next day.

Selene and Teyla were sitting in Selene's room just talking. They were waiting for the next day when they would finally go to earth. For Teyla the first time but for Selene it was back home.

"Are you happy to go back home?" Teyla asked.

"Teyla the only reason I go back to earth is to get a few things from my vault and to get you to train sniping. If I hadn't had to get these things and wouldn't want to bring you to sniping school I wouldn't go back to earth. Now this is my home and here is my family. My family with you, John, Elizabeth and yes even Rodney. We are here for 8 month now. I don't think I could ever go back to earth I would get to board just sitting around doing nothing.

Two days later the few people of the expedition how would go back to earth had one last briefing.

"After this briefing we are going to dial the gate back to earth. I hope everyone has the lists of their department with what they need." After receiving a nod Elizabeth continued. "In the moment we don`t know the situation on earth. So we don't when one of the ships will be ready to return you here. Also we don`t know how long they would need. Anything else I forgot?" After receiving no answer Elizabeth nodded. "Good than get your things we will dial the gate in ten minutes."

 **Ten minutes later**

"Chuck please dial earth." Elizabeth ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck answered and began hitting the right buttons to dial the earth gate.

 **Back on earth – SGC**

Sargent Walter Harrieman was sitting at the Stargate controls when suddenly the gate came to life. Reacting immediately the Sargent called in his base wide speaker system. "Unauthorized Stargate activation."

Only a few moments later Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill stood behind him. "There are no off world team out, are there Walter?" The General asked.

"No sir but I also received no IDC until now." A few moments later he said astonished. "Sir it's Atlantis IDC!"

"Open the Iris. Let's welcome them home after almost 8 month away." Jack said almost immediately.

After the Iris was opened Jack walked in the Stargate room. He didn't have to wait very long when the first person began to step through the gate with a few others following.

"Sir, I bear greeting from the Pegasus Galaxy." Selene said before Jack.

"Well I want a report." Jack replied after they saluted.

A few hours later the part of the Atlantis crew left the briefing room and headed for the infirmary.

After that was also done every team-member met with their counter part to discuss if they would need anything else that was not on the list or in case of the medical things if they could need more.

Meanwhile Selene had given the General the list she became from Major Sheppard.

"Sir is there one of our ships in orbit, because I need to go to London for a very important thing." Selene asked.

"Yes, but before I can allow that I have to ask why you need to be in England?" Jack asked.

"When my parents died 24 years ago they ascended. The ascended Ancients have a plan to correct their wrong doings. They said I have to get a book from my Vault back in England and a few other objects." Selene explained.

"Why would that be in your vault? And how has a vault in the 21th century?" The general wondered.

"General, I can trace my linage at least 1000 years back and if I would look in to it there would probably are a few names you know. For example Morgan La Fey or how you know her Ganos Lal. Various ancients descended in the last few millennia and had children. Merlin or Myrdin was also back on earth around 1000 years ago. I don`t know what is written in this book or what other things are stored in my vault but I have to find out."

"Ok I have to Apollo beam you two to London but I think you need to change your clothes."

After Selene changed her clothes she came back in O'Neill's office. "Oh, before I forget these are the official reports from Atlantis." Selene said taking a hard drive from her pocket. "This is the first part of the Atlantis database we managed the decrypt. Tell your people to have fun with it." Selene said taking another hard-drive out of her other pocket.

Jack just smiled and tapped the radio in his ear. "Cornel Caldwell please bean two persons to London."

"Where to in London?" Came the almost immediate answer.

The General looked at Selene. "Charing Cross Road." Selene said.

A second later the room was filled with a white light and Selene and Teyla disappeared.

Only a moment later they appeared beside a rundown pub in which they entered.

Inside behind the bar stood one of Selene's old school mates.

"Hello Selene, it has been a long time since we last saw you here."

"It's good to see you again Hanna. How's Neville?" Selene answered.

"What are you doing here? I haven`t seen you since the day you were thrown out of Hogwarts." Hannah said a little sadly.

"Yeah, I have to get a few things from my fault after that I have to go back to the States. I have a job there and have found a new life and friends."

"Wait, let me open the brick wall for you."

Hannah hurried out behind the counter and rushed out back. When Selene and Teyla were stepping outside Hannah was just beginning to tap the right stones on the wall.

"Stop Hannah. There is no need for you to open the wall." Selene said and waved his hand.

When Selene waved her hand the wall split in the middle to allow them to step through.

Hannah gabbed while Teyla and Selene just smiled at her.

"When I lost my magic it made space for another power." Selene said smiling. "Goodbye Hanna. It was nice to meet you again." Selene said and dipped her head a bit in greeting.

During the whole conversation Teyla had stayed silent.

"Come Teyla we have to hurry they are expecting us back rather sooner than later." Selene said and began walking down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts.

Approaching a Teller Selene said. "I require to speak to Senior Account Manager Griphook."

"Please wait a minute, while I get him Lady Potter." The teller answered.

"Selene why are these little thinks as 'Lady Potter'?" Teyla asked when the goblin walked out behind the counter.

"My family is one of the oldest in England and are therefore quite wealthy. At some time in the past we governed a part of this land. From this time I got the title Lady Potter." When Selene finished her explanation Griphook came around the corner.

"Merry meet Griphook." Selene said in greeting.

"Merry meet Lady Potter. It has been a long time." Griphook replied. "What can I do for you today?"

"I have to visit one of my vaults. I am in search after my family Grimoire. I have been told it is in one of my Vaults. Can you bring me to them?" Selene asked.

"Certainly please follow me." Griphook answered and walked through a door to a mining cart.

After a ten minute drive Teyla and Selene stepped out of the cart of save ground.

"You can only walk down there with a Potter. If you had no Potter with you, you would be killed." Griphook said letting Selene take the lead while Teyla was in the middle.

After fifty meters they stepped in a cavern with two huge doors on the other side. Without hesitation Selene walked straight ahead to the doors. Laying her hand on the door it began to swing open. After walking around for a few minutes inspecting things lying around Selene finally came across a huge book on a pedestal. Opening the book Selene sighed.

"Teyla this may take a while so look around and if you find something that you like or think it could be use full take it with you." Selene said looking to Teyla.

"What's wrong Selene?" Teyla asked coming over to her.

"This is written in Alterran but if this a normal Grimoire than nobody but me can read it." Selene looked at Teyla. "Please tell me you can read something in this book!" Selene begged her.

"Sorry, Sel but that would be lying!" Teyla said playful waging her finger in front of Selene's nose.

"Well looks like I need to translate this real quick." Selene said with a look of acceptance.

 _This is the Grimoire of the Potter Family. Only this first part is written in Alterran so only someone who knows of Atlantis can read this. If someone is reading this the plan is finally in action. This book contains a lot of secret knowledge that only a Potter is supposed to know. If this knowledge falls in the wrong hands of could be doomed._

 _When we came back to earth after we left Atlantis on the ground of the ocean in the Pegasus Galaxy. We began forming a plan. When the time was right we build a huge shipyard in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. This shipyard contains ten of our most powerful battleships in perfect condition. The location is protected with a form of Fidelus charm, which still stays active even after the caster is dead. When a Potter steps foot in the shipyard a signal to another outpost will be send to start producing Potentia. You will find the location later in this book..._

 _(This is the Grimoire of the Potter Family. Only this first part is written in Alterran so only someone who knows of Atlantis can read this. If someone is reading this the plan is finally in action. This book contains a lot of secret knowledge that only a Potter is supposed to know. If this knowledge falls in the wrong hands of could be doomed._

 _When we came back to earth after we left Atlantis on the ground of the ocean in the Pegasus Galaxy. We began forming a plan. When the time was right we build a huge shipyard in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. This shipyard contains ten of our most powerful battleships in perfect condition. The location is protected with a form of Fidelus charm, which still stays active even after the caster is dead. When a Potter steps foot in the shipyard a signal to another outpost will be send to start producing Potentia. You will find the location later in this book..._

"Teyla I think we can leave. Have you found anything?" Selene said after she had read the first paragraph.

"Yes I think I have found something you would really like." Teyla said coming over with a ZPM in hand.

After stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron Selene and Teyla walked down an alleyway searching for a spot where they could be beamed out.

"Cornel Caldwell could you please beam me and Teyla on your ship?" Selene said in her radio when they were in suitable spot.

Without an answer they were beamed aboard the Daedalus.

"Cornel I need you to beam me and Teyla to General O'Neill we have important things to discuss." Selene said.

Again Selene and Teyla were beamed out without an answer.

"General O'Neill, I have reason to believe that we have an Ancient shipyard on this planet." Selene said grinning. "And Teyla found something in my Vault that you will like."

"And why do you think would we have an Ancient Shipyard on this planet without our knowledge? And what was in your Vault?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Well for starters I would like to present you a ZPM." Selene said, putting the ZPM case on the desk. "As for the shipyard we had to talk to the president before I can tell you how exactly it works."

After a moment in which Jack just looked at the Captain he sighed and picked up his red phone and pressed the one in his speed dial. After a few minutes Jack was finally able to talk to the president.

"Mr. President we have a matter which needs your immediate attention. I have just been informed that we have an Ancient Shipyard on planet earth."…."No, Mr. President."…."Yes, Mr. President, we can be in Washington in an hour sir."

"Well Captain looks like you get to dress up we will have dinner with the President of the US in about an hour. Ms. Emmagan the President would be honored if you could join us." General O'Neill said.

Half an hour later Selene was standing beside the General in her dress uniform. Teyla was standing besides her snickering at how uncomfortable she was in her uniform. After a while she sighed in annoyance. "Stop the fidgeting. Everything will work out fine."

"Mr. President." Selene greeted. "I have to report that we have an Ancient shipyard on our planet."

"Lady Potter it is an honor to see you again." The president greeted back. "And why do you think that?"

"Because a long time ago it was hidden by my family. You know what my family was?" Selene asked.

"Ah yes, certainly, Lady Potter. I take it was Fidelus, was it not?"

"Yes, Mr. President. The problem is it's in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. The requirement with this particular Fidelus is that you have to read the note with the secret but only I can read the book. That means only I can access the shipyard. And no it cannot be broken because the caster is long dead." Selene smiled sheepishly.

After a long discussion they came to the conclusion that they would travel back to Atlantis with one of the warships. They would take additional soldiers with them as well as more weapons and other supplies.

One week later everything was ready. They had been on earth for nearly a month and were now ready to return to Atlantis. The warship was a Destiny-class ship. It had an intergalactic hyperdrive, drone weapons and the main weapon on the belly of the ship. It had more than 500 ancient railguns as weapons against small ships and at least 250 ancient plasma beam weapons. They would arrive at Atlantis in less than a weak. The shield was as strong as the shield of Atlantis and powered by three ZPM's. The weapons were powered by the sun energy as well as the hyperdrive.

The most of the time the Merlin would be docked to Atlantis but when it would be needed other where Selene would have command.

In contrast to the original Destiny the Merlin had no shuttles. The merlin was equipped with a jumper bay just like Atlantis and a hanger for 40 F-302. They also had a few jumper for Atlantis with them. The Merlin had also its own gate but it would be shut down while being docked to Atlantis. And it could also dial earth with the power gathered in suns.

 **One week later**

The Merlin was just getting ready to drop out of hyperspace in the Lantean system. Selene was sitting in her Command chair waiting for the drop out of hyperspace.

"All hands prepare for battle, it has been almost one month since we left Atlantis for earth. We don`t know what to expect. Here in Pegasus a lot happens really fast." Selene announced with the ship-wide intercom system.

"Captain we will drop out of hyperspace in 20 seconds." Major Marks said.

"Raise shields and scan the system for enemies. We don't want to be taken by surprise." Selene ordered.

10 seconds later they dropped out of hyperspace and immediately raised their shields.

Scanning the surroundings Selene waited for an update.

"Ma'am we found life signs on the continent and we could detect Atlantis. I will open a channel for you." Marks announced after the system was scanned.

"Yes please."

 **On Atlantis**

"Ma'am there is an incoming transmission for you." Amelia called sitting in front of the Stargate controls.

"On the screen please." Elizabeth asked and the image of Selene Potter appeared on the screen. Selene was sitting in a chair with control panels on the sides (just look at Destiney's bridge).

"This is Captain Selene Potter from the ancient earth warship La-Fey asking for permission to dock to Atlantis." Selene said to Elizabeth when the connection was established.

"It's good to see you again Captain Potter. When you are back on Atlantis you have to tell me since when we have an ancient warship. You have permission to land on the east-pier. I'm awaiting you in my office." Elizabeth said cutting off the connection.

Several hours later Selene had finished reporting to Elizabeth. Selene as walking in the direction of her quarters when she meet John in the hallway.

"Hello Selene it's good to see you again." John said smiling.

"Hello John it's good to be back. Earth is getting boring after some time. Can you fill me in on what happen while I was on earth?" Selene asked.

"I didn't happen much when you were on earth. We explored the city and finally found the control chair. I wanted to ask you if you could sit in it, you are better with ancient tech than me. We found an old version of Elizabeth, she was frozen in one of the ancient stasis-pods. But you have to read the report on that when you have time. It is just too much to tell you this now. And we found an ancient who was banished on a planet because she protected them. Her punishment is to protect this planet for eternity." John recounted the happenings since when Selene went back to earth.

"Can we build our alpha site on this planet? We need a save heaven in this galaxy."

"No we can't. When other people would live on this planet she would not be allowed to defend this planet anymore. She would have to watch her people getting slaughtered and she could do nothing." John said sadly.

"Well than we have to find another planet for our alpha-site. When do you go out the next time? I would like to accompany you and your team." Selene asked with a hopeful look.

"We are going on our next mission tomorrow. I would be honored to have you with us." John said.

"Thank you. I will be there. But now I'm tiered and I will go to bed. Good night, John." With that Selene left and headed for her apartment.

The next morning Selene was dressed in her normal armor and had her normal weapons on her back. Selene was ready for the mission. Finally off-world again. Hopefully nothing would happen. But when they would find a few wraith she could kill Selene would be happy.

Arriving in the gate room Selene walked up the stairs to the control room. "Elizabeth, good morning." Selene greeted.

"Good morning Selene. I see you are ready for the mission. You will leave in 30 minutes, the others should be here shortly." Just when she said that Sheppard, Teyla, Ford and McKay walked in the gate room.

"Elizabeth we are ready to leaf." Sheppard reported.

"Ok dial the gate. Good luck and don't search for trouble." Elizabeth ordered.

When the gate was dialed Sheppard and his team stepped through with Selene following.

After they stepped through they were in the middle of a huge forest.

"Ok, radio contact every five minutes, Teyla with me, McKay with Ford and Potter you can have your own fun." Sheppard ordered.

Ford and Selene snapped in salute and barked "Yes, sir!" and Selene took her Tac-338 sniper and jogged away, while the others took off in other directions.

The first 30 minutes there was nothing to see and they found nothing. But after another thirty-five minutes Selene came across huge impressions in the earth.

"Major I came across huge impressions in the earth. I will follow them." Selene said in her radio alerting her CO.

"Ok Captain but stay safe and don't take any risks. That's an order, Captain." Sheppard ordered.

"Yes, sir." Selene said.

"How big are these impressions when you say huge. And what do they look like." The voice of Dr. McKay came full of fear from Selene's radio.

"Well, the impression is one meter deep and three meters wide, so whatever made that is huge. Sheppard I'm going to call in five again if I have found anything I will call back earlier. Potter out" And with that Selene began to jog in the direction. After some time Selene finally came nearer to the animal leafing this impressions in the ground.

When she got a clear picture of what left the impressions in the ground the called in her radio.

"Don't take another step forward and hope you are not in their territory. Listen to me always look on the ground and follow your footsteps back to the gate. Under no circumstances look from the ground and hope there were none born this year." Selene's voice was full of fear.

"Selene what's going on? You seem like you would want to piss yourself every moment." Sheppard joked.

"This is no time for jokes guys. The thing that is leaving this impressions in the ground just has to look you in the eyes and you are dead."

Selene stood frozen in the middle of the forest no fifty meters in front of her one of the most dangerous beast that was ever created.

"Just do what I say. Under no circumstances look up. _NEVER_ _ **. LOOK.**_ _ **UP.**_ Do you understand me? Follow your foot steps back to the gate and go back to Atlantis. Don't even try to come back here in a jumper it won't help anybody. I try to be back as fast as I can."

"Captain Potter you will explain to me why you are so frightened. That is an order." Sheppard barked in the radio.

"No. Even if I would tell you, you would not understand anything. These things are so strong. Even if I would shoot it with my G-36 it would look like I would fight with a tooth-pick. I will try to explain when I'm back on Atlantis let's just hope they speak the same language as on earth." Selene said with a forceful voice.

"Do as she says. Ford we will meet you at the gate."

After Sheppard said that the wind suddenly changed and Selene's scent was blown in the direction of the great beast. When it smelled the human scent it turned around and saw a human looking at it.

The eighty meter long serpent looked Selene in the eye its yellow eyes staring down at her.

" _Puny human why are you not dying from my gassssse? Nobody could ever look me or the others of my kind in the eyesss." The king of the serpents hissed at her._

" _Becaussse I can ssspeake to you in the language of ssserpentssss. I am not from this planet but there wasss and King of Ssserpentssss on my home planet."_ Selene hissed back at the Basilisk.

" _How many are left off my kind on your planet ssspeaker?"_ The serpent hissed.

" _Nobody knows how many are left of your ssspeaziesss on my planet. Because every time one encountered there was no one left to say there was a King of Ssserpentsss." Selene hissed._

" _I like you little ssspeaker. Come here I want to give you a gift." The Basilisk hissed._

Selene walked slowly in the direction of the Basilisk turned his head around are slashed his side open so that a little bit of blood flowed from the wound. Selene captured the blood in her field bottle. When the bottle was half full the wound on the side of the basilisk closed again and there was no evidence of a wound left.

" _Take a bit of my venom and mix it with the blood than you have to drink it." The Serpent hissed._

With a bit of hesitation Selene took a bit of the venom offered to her and mixed it in her bottle.

" _What will happen to me when I drink this?"_ Selene asked indicating the bottle.

" _It will awaken a power you have asss ssspeaker. You have to sssay what you want to happen in Parssseltounge and it will happen. There are a few other thingsss you have to look out for but it will come with time. And now drink."_ The Serpent hissed.

Hesitantly Selene raised her bottle to her lips and began to drink the liquid. After the first taste Selene spit the liquid almost out because it tasted so vile but in the end Selene had finally managed to down all the mix of blood and venom. After a few minutes still nothing happened but suddenly Selene began to feel a stabbing pain in her gut. Not five minutes later Selene lay curled up on the ground and could not move because of the pain. Slowly black began to creep in her vision until the pain had knocked her out completely.

When Selene woke up again the pain was gone. She tried to sit up but she had no hands to support her, so she fell back down. _"What happened to me?"_ Selene asked when she saw the Basilisk in front her.

" _See for yourself little hatchling. Even though it had never happened before it is no surprise, when you could endure the pain from the blood venom mix for so long without blacking out." The basilisk said with a hissy laugh._

In front of Selene was a pond and when Selene looked at the pond she could only see a huge serpent head in front of her.

" _So I have changed in a serpent. That means I am an animagus. Well it could help us against the wraith. It could slither through their ships and kill a lot of them without getting caught." Selene said grinning to herself. "Have you ever encountered the wraith? These green human like beings that suck the life of their victims through a slit on their hands." Selene asked after a few minutes silence._

" _Yes they tried to feed on us at one point. They were all killed when they looked at us. They came from the sky with a strange thing. Nobody can do anything with it so we left it alone. They shoot with their weapons at us bot they had no effect on us. Even when they shot with their fly things it had no effect." The Basilisk explained._

 _They were sliding down the direction of the Stargate._

" _Can you show me the thing with what they came?" Without a word the serpent slithered trough the not activated Stargate and continued in the direction. After some time they finally came across a wraith hive ship with a few dead wraith commanders and a few darts._

 _After Selene had inspected the ship for damage Selene concentrated on her human image and reverted back to her human self._


End file.
